Imperial Order in the Outer Rim
by Gedaemon
Summary: At the dawn of the Empire an Imperial Captain leads a mission to bring an Imperial garrison to a remote Twi'lek colony.


Captain Sarver Ontillies stood ramrod straight on the bridge of his Venator class Star Destroyer _Undaunted._ Before him were the massive windows of the bridge, giving him an excellent view of the planet in front of his fleet. Only a few years ago such a fleet would have been under the command of an admiral, but in the modern navy a mere captain sufficed.

One Venator and two Acclamator class cruisers loomed over the remote planet of New Ryloth. Back during the Clone Wars Ontillies had served on both types of vessels. They were still good ships, but they were on their way to being phased out, replaced by Imperial class Star Destroyers that dominated the battlefield with their mere presence, and did not rely on dozens of expensive star fighters for offensive operations. Despite the end of the clone wars, Ontillies felt such vessels were sorely needed.

Like most of the Imperial officer class, Ontillies had seen how the lawlessness and weakness of the Old Republic had turned the outer rim into a breeding ground for separatists and discontents. And while the war might have been over, separatist attitudes were still common. Only the new Imperial government and its strict laws held the chaos at bay, and as an officer it was his duty to uphold those laws.

"Sir, a transmission from the surface, It's the Prime Minister." A comm tech reported.

"Right on time, put him on." Ontillies said, walking over to the upper com station.

On the screen was an older Twi'lek male. He was dressed in the elaborate robes which Ontillies assumed were appropriate attire for a Twi'lek of his rank. A believer in higher human culture, Ontillies had never had much interest in alien dress or social structure.

"I am the Prime Minister of New Ryloth, Anoon Nul, May I ask whom I have the pleasure of speaking to?" the old Twi'lek said.

"I am Captain Ontillies of the Imperial navy." He responded with the dignity and professionalism of an Imperial officer.

"And what brings you so far into the outer rim captain?"

"Imperial business, Prime Minister. I have been entrusted with the duty of dispatching a garrison to your planet for the protection of Imperial citizens."

A look of alarm and confusion passed the Prime Minister's face. "But captain, there must be some mistake. We are an independent system."

Ontillies shook his head. "It seems that in your system's isolation you've yet to learn of the latest Imperial laws. All planets within Imperial space and shipping lanes are to host an Imperial garrison to ensure the safety of citizens and the safe flow of cargo."

Anoon frowned. "I'm afraid I cannot allow an Imperial garrison on New Ryloth at this time."

Ontillies returned the frown. "It's only a small garrison, barely a thousand men. It should have no impact on your people," He explained. In his experience non-humans could be rather irrational. It was best to explain things to them before taking action.

Anoon shook his head. "I am afraid this is a matter of sovereignty. I cannot allow a garrison because we are not a member of the empire."

Ontillies eyes narrowed. "No Prime Minister. You are a member of the empire and your planet is subject to Imperial law."

"There will be no Imperial presence on New Ryloth." Anoon said with finality.

"Then your government is in rebellion against the empire," Ontillies declared.

"There is no rebellion! We are independent!" the Prime Minister protested.

Ontillies cut off communication. "Prepare the Y-wings to take out their military installations, Move the fleet into position over the capital!" He ordered, motioning with his right hand.

The bridge erupted with a fury of activity. This was where Imperial training paid off. Ontillies creww was made of human officers along with a mix of clone and human enlisted. They carried out orders like clockwork, far superior to droids or even the old clone led ships.

"Captain! Enemy fighters and patrol ships are coming from the surface!"

Ontillies walked over to the holographic display. The projector showed a mix of pre-clone war era fighters and light patrol crafts. For a moment he allowed himself to wonder if such fighters could even repel a pirate attack

"Let's see how those new TIE fighters perform," Ontillies ordered.

The Imperial navy was in the process of replacing its old fighter corps with newer models that fitted with the new military doctrines. These new fighters were stripped down, fast, cheap and capable of group swarming tactics previously unheard of outside of drone fighters. Perfect for space superiority.

From the _Undaunted's_ massive hanger doors sprang countless fighters and bombers. The Venator class was always more a carrier than a battleship, and its massive hangers were its virtue. While the older Y wings headed to their ground based targets, the newer TIE fighters flew an intercept course for the incoming enemy ships.

At first the Twi'lek forces seemed surprised that the number of TIE's but they were reassured when scans showed the manned fighters were unshielded. They attempted to use their shielded fighters plow thought the center, while the patrol craft used their small turrets to protect the flanks. But they soon realized their mistake. The TIEs were fare faster and more maneuverable than the Twi'leks anticipated. In groups of four the Imperial fighters swept from side to side, taking out fighters and surrounding the patrol crafts. The firepower and sheer number of fast moving targets overwhelmed the Twi'lek forces ability to defend or counter.

Ontillies watched with interest as the TIE fighters tore into the enemy craft. He had secretly been skeptical of putting human pilots in shieldless crafts, but if the TIEs performed this well there was nothing to worry about.

"Sir, the fleet is in position."

Ontillies turned and nodded to his second. "Very good commander, begin orbital bombardment. Start at the outskirts and slowly work towards to center."

His ships may be outdated, but unless it had shields there was nothing on the planets surface that could survive a bombardment.

Massive turbo lasers opened fire on the planet, causing the Star destroyer to lightly vibrate. Sensors showed that the targets on the surface were instantly vaporized with only minimal collateral damage. The ships quickly repositioned and fired again, repeating the process.

"Sir, Y-wings report total destruction of primary targets." a junior officer announced from the pit below the bridge.

"Very good, recall them." Ontillies ordered with a pleasant intonation.

"Another round of turbo lasers went off. There was no opposition now, either in space or on the surface. The TIE's had chased the rest of the defensive force back to the surface or into hyperspace and were returning to their hangers.

"Captain, a priority message from the surface, it's the Prime Minister."

Ontillies harrumphed contemptuously. "Put him on the main viewer," he ordered. He wanted everyone to see the defeated rebel leader.

The Twi'lek Prime Minister appeared as a 2D image on top of the 3D projection on the holographic display. "Captain! You're targeting civilians! Please cease your bombardment at once!"

"Only you can stop this bombardment Prime Minister," Ontillies explained condescendingly, "By ending this rebellion and bringing your planet back under Imperial rule." Another round of turbo lasers rained down, emphasizing his point.

Prime Minister Anoon looked both wrathful and pensive before sighing. "I have no choice, we surrender captain, please cease hostilities.

Ontillies waved his hand, signaling for the bombardment to cease. "Very good Prime Minister, we will be dispatching troops shortly to secure your capital. I expect your forces to be cooperative."

"Yes . . . of course." The Prime Minister sighed.

"I want work with your government to find suitable Imperial leadership minister, however things have been complicated by this act of rebellion. We will have to ensure the loyalty of your people." Ontillies explained.

"I take full responsibility for the attack!" Anoon said, with a hint of panic and urgency. He had clearly mistaken Ontillies words for something sinister. Still, this meant increased cooperation, which was good.

"I am very reassured to hear that Prime minister". Ontillies said in a friendly, calming voice. "Your cooperation will ensure this is as smooth a transition as possible.

And so, Ontillies forces occupied the capital and set about rebuilding the city and purging the government of separatist influences. This of course meant removing Anoon from office and executing him for rebellion. Within a month New Ryloth was firmly part of the Empire, its government in full compliance with Imperial regulations.

Ontillies left New Ryloth with a loyal governor in place, and a garrison protecting the people. His work had attracted attention in the halls of power and he was well on his way to an admiralship for a job well done.

But the citizens of New Ryloth didn't see it that way. They felt their rights and sovereignty had been violated. With Imperial rifles at their back they bowed their heads and obeyed. But they never forgot.

* * *

This is my little contribution to Star Wars Fanfiction. It was just an idea I had in my head and I wanted to see how well I could do it. Apologies if it breaks any obscure cannon rules, and thanks to .org for help with names.

Basically this is about an early Imperial action through the eyes of the empire. It also shows how those actions inevitably led to the Empire's loss of power

-Gedaemon

11/23/17

edited some spelling and grammar mistakes.


End file.
